Chances - Original Motion Picture Score
|- | |} "Chances - Original Motion Picture Score" is the 8th instrumental record composed by Dustin Beyette, for the purpose of film cues in a movie by the same name. The film is presented in three parts, and the music for each part slightly differs with some common themes integrated into all three. All of the music was written and recorded with FL Studio and features the first ever released guitar parts recorded with Dustin's Samick guitar, Ibanez Gio and his Brother Synthesizer , as well as songs featuring perfomances recorded on Oxygen midi controller and The Hofner Icon B-Bass . It was also the first time Dustin had used FL Video Player on a professional project to score music to video. The music composition was started in the summer months of 2012 after a great deal of note-taking. Dustin was originally given the job to score the third chapter "Waking Up" and had most of the note-taking written for "Waking Up" long before anything was written for the first two parts. The project was landed when James Harmon, a former colleague from Dustin's high school Video Tech class contacted him. The CD version of the soundtrack is presented in much the same order as in the film, with some elements added to the songs to make them more like they are heard in the film's edit. The first 10 songs are from chapter 1, "Beer on Fire", tracks 11-19 are from chapter 2, "Regrets" and finally, 20-29 are from chapter 3, "Waking Up". The songs feature different time signatures, lots of synthesizers and drum machines, tonal and atonal elements as well as a lot of electric guitar, acoustic guitar and sound effects. One of the first things in order was to record the sound of wind blowing through the cage like metal structures in the ceiling of the Soto St Gold Line Station in Los Angeles. The long harmonic building sound clip was included in the background as well as used to add more tension to "The Sunset of Reality". The first song written for the project was track 19, "You Didn't" and is offered to the listener in a different way than the other songs. It is performed on a real Samick grand piano. On the full version of the track, at the end of the performance Dustin described the kind of scene the song would be good for, and it just so happened that months later that exact scene was very closely presented. The entire performance was recorded on a cell phone, many performances were recorded to retain the pro sound aimed for on the other tracks, but when the footage was viewed with the cell phone recording, it added a subtle feeling to the song that worked to great effect to intensify the scene it's in. There wasn't a whole lot of collaborations on this album. Track 26 features a live acoustic drum performance by James Harmon in Maine, who recorded the drums seperately to the track, and transferred the audio files via the internet to Dustin in California. The acoustic guitar heard on track 25 was loaned from Dustin's friend Jim Hodgkin. Jim would've been able to perform the chords himself had his fingers not been in the condition that they were. All of the insect-like clicking heard on the beginning of "Digital Yenta" was actual texts being typed, first on Dustin's android with a pair of pants covering his mouth (in order to record the texts at normal volume, the sensitive microphone would otherwise pick up the breathing, an effect learned by recording certain songs featured on the soundtrack at about the same distance of people on headphones in the film), and then the same process was applied using Alex Kruse's iPhone. Track List Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Albums Category:Film and Video Game Scores Category:Film Scores